deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godzillavkk/Malefor vs Alduin
Malefor: The dragon ruler of hell who legend says will create a new world, by destroying the current one Alduin: The world-eater who's return will mean the enslavement of humans and the end of the world WHO IS DEADLIEST!? ' ' These two evil dragons have a lot in common, so I felt it necessary that they fight. Both are based of a demon of real life mythology, both threatened to end their native world, both were defeated in the past, later returned and were defeated by a hero who was prophicised to defeat them. Warrior Info Malefor, based of Satan from Christainity'', was the first of the Purple Dragon kind. (Though he says that they have been many before him.) Seeing his extraordinary potential, the Dragon Elders taught him how to master the elements, but his power was unlimited and he consumed everything. Fearing his malevolence and his ambition, the Dragon Elders banished Malefor, but it was too late, he was already corrupted. Malefor then recruited an army of Apes, with the intent of destroying the world. As he led his army, the evil dragon taught the Apes to harness the power of the Gems, which are the dragon's lifeforce, and used them against the dragons race. Malefor waged war against the Dragon kind for many years, slaughtering hundreds of thousands people to fulfill his "quest." His evil power tore open his own base of operations, the Mountain of Malefor, turning it into the Well of Souls: a chasm to the Underworld where all the souls of the malevolent dead people were sent, submitted to his influence. Malefor was ultimately defeated by the Dragon Elders, who imprisoned his spirit in the Well of Souls and his essence in Convexity. However, his armies survived and went into hiding, waiting for an opportunity to set the Dark Master free again. However, legend tells of a purple dragon who will end Malefor's reign of terror forever. Malefor is now the very embodiment of Evil and Darkness of the ''Legend of Spyro ''universe, as every malevolent spirit in the Well of Souls is under his command. He has complete control over Evil, including the smallest bit within someone's soul. His ultimate goal is to destroy the world in a "great cleansing". It can be guessed that he wants to build a new one following his own ideals and rule with an iron fist. Eventually he was released in a demonic ceremony called the Eternal Night. He wasted no time after being freed and set in motion the chain of events to end the world. Malefor eventually was confronted by Spyro, the dragon destined to defeat him along with Cynder, a former servent of Malefor. Together, they defeated Malefor and sealed him away forever.(From Spyro Wiki) '''Alduin', was the first dragon among many that ruled over men and mer. The dragons viewed humanity as a lesser species, and kept a tyrannical hold on mankind, but soon, in an event known as The Dragon War, men stood up to their dragon overlords, and learned how to use the Voice (Dragon Language). On the Throat of the World, Alduin was defeated, but not killed. Instead, with an Elder Scroll, Alduin was sent forth in time, albeit unintentionally, and would not return until the 201st hundred of the fourth era. After the Delphine, the last of the Blades discovered the Dovahkiin of the Fourth Era, she helped them discover from Paarthunax that the key to Alduin's defeat was the Dragonrend Shout Septimus Signa, an expert on Elder Scrolls, helped the Dragonborn locate an Elder Scroll in Alftrand, which the Dragonborn used atop the Throat of the World to view the memory of Alduin's initial defeat. Attracted by the power of the scroll, Alduin appeared at the site. Together with Paarthanax and the their followers, the Dragonborn weakened Alduin, who eventually fled the battle. The Dragonborn finally kills Alduin in Sovngarde with three other heroes of Sovngarde, Hakon One-Eye, Felldir the Old, and Gormaliath Golden-Hilt. Thus, Alduin is banished from the world forever. (From Elder Scrolls Wiki) Weapons Malefor Poison-Breath(He'll be using Cynder's breath's since they were created by him and since Alduin has powers similar to spyro, Just wanted differences) Shadow-Breath Fear-Breath Wind-Breath The Convexity Element(A union of the previous breath's) Demonic claws and teeth Alduin Fire-shout Unlrelenting-force shout Meteor Storm shout Frost-shout Fireball-shout Dragon Claws and death X-Factors Malefor IQ: 94, Malefor is probably the smartest evil dragon in all of the ''Spyro ''Franchise, he can easily use enemies doubts and dislikes to his advantage, turning them evil and making them his servants, since he controlls evil Destruction: 88, Malefor was destructive, but only fought if he was directly confronted, also he relied on demonic servents to help with armaggedon Alduin IQ, 89, Alduin was no doubt smart, but from what I know, he seemed to have a "fight first and ask questions later" motto Destruction: 95, Alduin had great powers of destruction and always jumped to attack the Dovakin wherever he detected him/her Leave your comments below, also leave suggestions on a battlefield, and if you've played one or both of these games, leave some suggestions on moves or powers to through in if you feel it needed Battle begins December 14. Category:Blog posts